What his eyes saw
by Mena Saber
Summary: Toshiro understood his ex-captain's intention when he set him up with his daughter, Karin. And he could have sworn he received a semi OK from her overprotective brother. But how will Karin react!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, this is a little side story that keeps running in my head and thought I would share it with you.**_

_**Sorry for not continuing my first fic; just too lazy to write, but I still hope u would support, read, and tell me what u think of my fics. Still new around and learning.**_

_**Thanks in advance, and hope u enjoy 3.**_

Prologue 

_It all played out in slow-motion. She was running towards him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. The whole world faded compared to her, as if only she existed. She was stunning. Beautiful. No, it wasn't enough. He felt that nothing could describe her and give her justice. She was like nothing he has ever seen before. She was breath-taking._

_With every step she took towards him, he felt his heart rate increase. Relief, excitement, anticipation, even... _love_._

_His heart was going crazy. Beating like crazy then stopping suddenly, he almost wondered how he didn't die right on the spot. His mind was going crazy. It felt as if his whole mind could only register her, as if nothing else in the world mattered but her. That was how she affected him, and surprisingly, he didn't mind._

_It felt like forever, waiting for her to come to him. His hands were itching to extend to her, but he knew they wouldn't reach her. He decided, he will meet her halfway._

_He ran towards her. He could see it, that smile. It made his heart stop for a second. It felt as if his heart was protesting, demanding her presence. His heart longed for her. Desired to be next to her. And he couldn't agree more. He couldn't wait to have her in his arms. _

_She almost tripped. The grass beneath them was unsteady, especially if one was running in heels. She let out a soft gasp, in a voice he never imagined she was capable of, it was so uncharacteristic to her, yet very lovely. He almost got jealous from the grass beneath them for making her make that sound. He wished he was the one who caused it._

_He caught her easily. He would never let her fall, he made a vow of that. His hands wound around her waist. Her arms around his neck. He swept her off her feet, and she squealed, and his heart swelled with joy._

_They were spinning. The momentum of their speed led to it, but he didn't mind. She was in his arms, finally._

_He hugged her tightly, closer to him that he could feel her heart beat. Both of their hearts were beating fast. His from anticipation. Hers from running probably, although he hoped it was also from joy._

_He hated letting go of her, but their twirling momentum had ended. He put her down but didn't remove his hands from her waist and she kept hers on his shoulders. And their eyes met. _

_She was an angle, no a goddess. A skin pure as snow white. Lips as red as cherry. Eyes that had the slightest touch of makeup, bringing out the glint that shows in them. With pink dusting her cheeks in shyness. Her black hair was tied back in a beautiful bun decorated with small white flowers and pearls, contrasting with her hair in an elegant way. Leaving two locks of her hair to frame her face. She looked at him shyly, noticing that he was staring, then looking down biting slightly on her red smiling lips. Seriously, did she plan on killing him? What with all these mad heart beating rhythms. Woman, how far more alluring do you intend to be?_

_At that moment he knew, that she shall be his heart. His world. His everything. Well, he better brace himself for what's coming, after all, he would have to fight to get to her, what with her very overprotective father and brother. And let's not forget that the woman herself was a whole different story. Seriously, he had his work cut out for him. But no matter what, it's worth it, as long as she becomes his, his other half, his lover._


	2. Chapter 2

Emptiness. Devoid of any life. That was how his eyes looked to him. Those turquoise eyes that had a glint of competitiveness and determination and the occasional anger at his lazy vice-captain, now looked back at him with nothing but blank.

He was getting ready. Making last minute adjustments to his slim fit black tux with a white bow. His vice-captain, Matsumoto Rangiku, took it upon herself to "fix his messy hair", but he didn't care. He wasn't looking forward to the day's event.

It all started a couple of days ago. It was a normal working day. Hitsugaya Toshiro woke up at his normal waking hour. Done his normal morning routine of taking a quick shower followed by eating his own hand-made breakfast. Walking on his normal pathway to the 10th squad barracks. Exchanging greetings and pleasantries with his fellow squad men like how he normally does. Yelling at a hangover Matsumoto accompanied by the normal swears and curses with the occasional threat of frostbite if she didn't do her work. Started on his abnormal amount of paperwork that seems to never end. It was supposed to be a completely normal day, right?

However, his perfectly normal day was turned upside down all of a sudden. And it all started with a hell butterfly. The tiny creature came through his open door, fluttering its wings with the slight breeze that came from the opened window, it was spring afterall. He extendend his finger to it. When it took its place, it started relaying its message. There was a captains' meeting in ten minutes.

Both Toshiro and Rangiku were on their way to where the meeting was. On their way, they started meeting some of the other captains and their vice-captains, namely: Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji, the only other punctuate squad. Renji and Rangiku were chatting together while their captains' only greeted each other with a slight nod.

Waiting for the other captains and their vice-captains to come and for the meeting to start gave time for thoughts. This was not a time for meeting. They have regular schedules for their meetings, unless there was an emergency. But it was far fetched, the other captains were taking their time coming, meaning there was no emergency. Then what could be the urgent matter that called for a sudden meeting? Toshiro kept pondering about that.

"_Happyyyyyyyy news, everyone!" _was the first thing that captain commander Kyoraku said at the beginning of the meeting, startling everyone in the process; what with appearing all of a sudden with a paper-cracker, filling the meeting hall with all sorts of coloured paper.

There were various reactions from the people present, but mostly it was of annoyance, some of them even face-palmed while others rolled their eyes at the man's antics.

It was Hirako Shingi who spoke first:" What are those '_happyyyy news'_ that you have for us?" while making air quotes to stress on the matter.

Kyoraku remained silent for a few seconds, feigning indifference, then suddenly he burst in, saying excitedly:" _We were invited to Kurosaki's wedding in the living world!"_.

The room was silent for a few seconds. It seems that the news was too hard to comprehend. Then suddenly the room erupted in howls of congratulations, wolfish whistles, boisterous laughs and gasps of joy.

"Finally, he got the balls to make a move"

"It was about time, that fool"

"Our boy is getting laid. He is finally going to become a real man"

"I bet Orihime is over the moon! What are we going to get her as a present?"

"Getting married right away, that's so romantic!"

"What are we going to wear? I don't have a proper dress!"

"Where will the wedding be, here or in the living world?"

"I can't wait for their babies, they are going to be soooooooo adorable!"

A very loud "_**Enough**_" w_as_ what shut the uproar that was happening in the room. When Kyoraku was sure that he got everyone's attention, he continued:" No one said that the one getting married was Kurosaki Ichigo.". That earned him a chorus of 'what!' or 'Then who?'. Who in the Kurosaki family was going to get married if not Ichigo?

He waited until they calmed down again and continued:" Kurosaki Isshin or Shiba Isshin invited us to one of his _**daughters'**_wedding, her name is _Karin_!".

Time seemed to freeze in that moment, no one dared even to breathe, the only thing that broke the silence was a very loud '_**WHAT?!**_'


End file.
